Beauty and the Beast: A Faberry Tale
by chwee
Summary: It's pretty simple, just Faberry in the Beauty and the Beast story line. Rated M for possible future chapters. Possible G!P in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast: A Faberry Tale As Old As Time

Once upon a time, a young princess, Quinn Fabray lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess

was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in

return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman

away. The woman warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When she was dismissed again, the old

woman's ugliness melted away and she became a beautiful enchantress. The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late for the

enchantress had seen there was no love in her heart. As punishment, she transformed the princess into a hideous beast, and placed a

powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the now beast concealed herself inside the castle,

with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose that had been offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would

bloom until her 21st year. If she could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell

would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope,

for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p>Not so far away lived one Rachel Berry. She was one of a kind, a short brunette with a large personality. She was uninterested in the<p>

monotonous ways of village life, and longed for more. Rachel constantly sang, and dreamed of greater adventures that may lie outside of

this quiet village. The villagers all believed her strange but agreed that she was by far the loveliest girl in town. She dreamed of princes,

daring swordfights, magical kingdoms, and most of all, someone she could connect with. In the village lived a man who seemed almost like

a giant, Finn, who wanted Rachel for the simple fact that she was special. Finn had set his sights on the poor girl (unbeknownst to Rachel)

and set out to make her his wife. Seeing the object of his desire strolling through town, Finn approached the girl and snatched away a

music book she held. "How can you read this?" he asked "There aren't even any pictures! What're these funny dots all over the pages?"

"Now Finn, kindly return my book", Rachel said, clearly annoyed by the colossal man's rudeness. "It's a music book, filled with wonderful

new songs for me to learn. Songs about places much more interesting than here, and men much more interesting than you." "Now

Rachel", he scoffed "it's time for you to get your head out of the clouds and stop singing, and think about settling down. What do you say

you and me take a walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies? I'm quite strong, you know" Finn urged. "Maybe some other time"

Rachel stated, pulling away from Finn's arm, which he had snuck around her shoulders. "Please Finn, I can't, I have to get home,

goodbye." Rachel ran off, away from Finn and towards home. As she arrived at her quaint cottage on the outskirts of town, she heard an

explosion. "Papa!" she cried, sprinting towards his workshop. Inside, she found her Papa under some massive contraption, covered in

soot, but laughing. "It works! It works, mon Cherie!" "What works, Papa? Are you alright?" Rachel asked, concerned. "My machine works,

my dear! And I'm off to the fair with it! This will change our world, you just wait!" "Oh, I'm so proud of you Papa!" Rachel beamed.

"Now….what is it?" "It's a wood chopper!" he replied jovially. "And it works!" He demonstrated the machine for her, and Rachel hugged

him ferociously. "So you're off to the fair then? I'll go help you pack!" Soon, he Papa was all packed up and ready to go. He took their

horse, Felipe and the machine and started out, after a quick hug from Rachel and a promise that she would look after the household.

Rachel sighed as she watched her Papa disappear. She knew that their little family seemed odd in this town. A single father, an eccentric

somewhat flamboyant inventor, and his only daughter, a girl who was more interested in singing than anything this town could offer.

Rachel was happy for her Papa, but slightly saddened by his departure. "There he goes," she thought "off to change the world. And where

am I still? I'm stuck alone in this town, with no one to even talk to." She sighed again, and pulled out her new music book, determined to

learn it cover to cover before her Papa's return.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiram Berry drove through the dense wood, straining to see the map in front of him. He came to a cross roads, and gently dismounted and shed his lantern's light onto

the sign there.

"Damn these old roads" he muttered. "I can't read a thing."

He clambered back up onto his cart and picked a path, guiding a nervous Phillippe down the darkened road. Phillip's keen hearing noted a wolf's howl in the distance, and

he startled as several more joined in. He bucked, sending Hiram flying, and galloped off into the night.

"Phillippe! Hiram cried, panic setting in as darkness engulfed him with the horse's retreating figure in the distance.

Sprinting away from the howls of the wolves, Hiram saw an imposing gate and ran towards it as rain started to fall. As lightning flashed around him, he saw the wolves

closing in, and flung the gate open and slammed it back, kicking away the wild dogs as he did so. Safe within the wall, Hiram wondered the gloomy looking castle before

him. Entering, he called out a tentative hello.

"Hello? Is anyone here? You see, I've lost my horse and the storm's growing worse…I only need shelter for the night."

He grabbed a nearby candelabra, and went to search further, until he discovered the candelabra was alive! Assuming he was delirious from panic and cold, Hiram listened

to the candelabra as it explained.

"Why hello there, good sir! You're absolutely shaking from the cold! Come in, come in! I am Blaine, and this is Kurt."

As he introduced "Kurt", Blaine pointed to a nearby clock. Hiram picked up the clock, astounded.

"Amazing", he said.

"Sir, If you'll please! Put me down at once! You'll ruin my perfect varnish!" the clock said.

"Now Kurt", Blaine said, "Be kind. This man needs shelter and warmth, let us welcome him!"

Blaine led Hiram into a nearby parlor where a fire roared.

"Master won't be happy about this!" Kurt exclaimed. "Not at all! We have to get him out of here!"

Ignoring Kurt, Blaine had already set Hiram down in a chair by the fire and had Mercedes (a teapot) bring him a cup of tea to warm him.

_Not the Master's chair!_ Kurt thought. But it was too late. He saw Master lurking in the shadows and knew it wouldn't be long.

Hazel eyes flashed, seeing an elderly man sitting in her chair.

"Too old" Quinn thought. "What is he doing here? In my house? He must leave. He can't help me. He'll never break the spell!"

Infuriated, she stalked over, until she was right beside the chair. The fire was blown out by a loud roar, and Hiram shook, looking around for the source of the noise.

Piercing eyes met his own and their owner growled out, "Who are you? What're you doing here?"

Hiram suddenly found himself suspended in the air, being carried by this… this beast. Minutes later he lay down, shivering, in a dungeon cell and wondering how he wouldreturn to his daughter. To his dear Rachel.

Meanwhile, Finn stood outside the Berry cottage donned in his best. He smiled at his best friend, Noah Puckerman, and the crowd that had gathered there.

"Thank you all so much for attending my wedding day", he boomed. "All that's left now is to well…ask the girl." He smirked, and sauntered up to the cottage's door.

He gave two rough pounds against the door, and was greeted by a hesitant Rachel. She tried to hold him at the entrance-way, but Finn pushed past her.

"Ah, Rachel", he said. "It's going to be such a special day for you."

"Why is that, Finn?" Rachel asked, wishing the man would leave her home.

"Because, today is the day that you'll get to fulfill your dreams...and mine," Finn countered. "Today, you'll get to begin your future. A girl as special and beautiful as you shouldn't dream of something bigger than me."

With this, he gestured to his stature, and added "In fact, you couldn't ask for more."

"Oh, but Finn, I….I don't deserve you," Rachel said, shocked that the man was demanding her hand in marriage. Him! This boorish, brainless, arrogant giant? He knew nothing of her, and wouldn't be able to provide anything she wanted, much less help her escape this town! She leaned against the door and watched as he leered at her, leaning heavily against her. He leaned ever closer, pressing his body against her. It was like being smothered by a sweaty sack of potatoes, Rachel thought as she turned the knob. She held on to the door, and watched as Finn stumbled forward, and promptly fell into a deep mud puddle. She slammed the door behind her and quickly locked it, feeling safer now that a barrier was between her and the now fuming Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel peered out of the door.

"Is he gone?" she asked the chickens roaming outside. (She and her Papa kept the chickens to sell eggs to the townsfolk)

_Imagine me, the __wife of Finn Hudson! As if I would ever marry someone with half a brain! Why, I bet the man has never left this town! Well, except to go kill those poor _

_defenseless animals… He __certainly doesn't have dreams…and…he certainly doesn't understand me, or my passion for singing. But…he does know everyone in town, and everyone _

_likes him. Whereas they all __see me as an oddball of sorts…maybe I would benefit from giving him a chance, I mean, after all...I would like a friend._

"What am I thinking!" she wondered aloud, spreading out in the meadow adjacent to their property.

"I can't do that! I mustn't! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell... I just want so much more than they've got planned…"

As these words left her lips, a panicked Phillip came rushing through the meadow with cart in tow.

"Phillip!" Rachel cried, trying to sooth the horse. "What's wrong? Where…Phillip! Where is Papa?"

Unhitching the horse from the cart, she gracefully swung herself up into the saddle, and urged him back towards the woods.

* * *

><p>Quinn paced the parlor, wandering what she might do with her prisoner. She had learned from Kurt and Blaine that the man's name was Hiram Berry, and that he hailed<p>

from a nearby village.

_What use could I possibly make of him? He's of no use to me, and he'll go tell his village of me, and then what will I do? Perhaps he has a son or two. One __of them could break the spell!_

With this epiphany, Quinn roared for Kurt and Blaine, and instructed them to question this Hiram Berry, and see who might come looking for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine scampered off to the dungeon, to question Monsieur Berry.<p>

"Monsieur?" called Blaine.

"Y-Yes?" said Hiram, worried that the Beast had returned.

"Have no fear, man!" encouraged Blaine. "We are just here to ask you about your life in the village."

The pair listened intently as Hiram explained that he was an inventor, and that his partner in life had died many years before. (His partner had been Leroy, a man, but he didn't mention that).

"So…did you have any children" Kurt asked, gently.

"Well, no, not really", Hiram replied. "I have a niece, however, that I have raised since she was born. So she is like a daughter to me."

At this, Kurt gasped, his internal gears set into motion.

"And your niece, your daughter…how old is she?"

"She will be nineteen this year" Hiram replied.

"And…is she…how does she look?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"It's been said that she is the most beautiful girl in town, and I know she is by far the most talented and intelligent woman of her age." Hiram boasted, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you so much sir," Kurt said, a huge grin forming on his face.

"Mercedes will bring you your dinner shortly."

As they went to relay the news to Quinn, Blaine asked Kurt why he grinned so.

"Because" Kurt said jovially, "the enchantress never said it had to be a man to break the spell! This girl could be the answer to our dilemma! Besides, our Master has

never seemed incredibly fond of the male sex…"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a longer one, so I hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. I rarely proofread. (Terrible of me, I know) Thanks for all the reviews so far! I appreciate every single one, and you guys keep me motivated to keep cranking out new chapters. If you have any comments or suggestions, please review or send me a PM. Thanks everyone! Happy reading! P.S.-I called the homosexuality "oddness" because of the time period this is set in. Also, I just realized I've been calling Phillippe Philip the whole time. My bad. :/ **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine bowed low to an impatient Quinn, who sat tapping the arm of her chair. "Well?" she asked irritably. "Does he have any sons? Nephews? Cousins? Younger brothers?"<p>

"Not exactly.." Blaine replied, hesitant.

"What is it, then?" Quinn grumbled.

Kurt puffed out his chest and spoke. "Well, to be frank, he has only one relative. Adaughter, who's about your age. He described her as beautiful, intelligent, an-"

"A GIRL?" Quinn bellowed, "What could I possibly want from a girl? This simply won't do. Now I have this useless prisoner, and who's going to come save him? Some _girl_. I

knew I was a lost cause, and this just proves it! Now leave me!"

Kurt and Blaine scurried out of the parlor, and out of Quinn's path of melancholy rage. They listened as she thundered up to the West Wing, and heard the sound of objects being attacked by unforgiving claws.

"That could've gone better", Blaine said with a skeptical look. "I don't think this girl can save us, I mean look at how she reacted.."

"Exactly", said Kurt with a mischievous smile. "This happened with me before I met you, my dear. I knew a man who was filled with rage and hatred for any mention of our

oddity…because he himself was like us. I suspect our Master is of the same stock. We'll just have to wait and see." Blaine looked at his love in wonder.

"This is exactly why I'm crazy about you." They grinned goofily at one another and went off in search of Mercedes. Perhaps she could make something special for Quinn's

dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Phillippe galloped through the forest, with Rachel urging him to go faster with every step. Her mind was racing, thoughts of her Papa, lying trapped somewhere in the<p>

forest…and in this weather he could be…no, she wouldn't think that. Hoping for the best, she allowed Phillippe to take the lead, trusting him to take her to her father.

Soon,the Clydesdale slowed to a trot, bringing Rachel up to the gates of a gloomy castle. She dismounted with surprising ease, and led the weary horse inside. "Papa?"

she called out tentatively. She walked through the desolate quad, and tied Phillip next to the nearest water source she could find, a large puddle. "Thank you, Phillip" she

whispered. "I hope Papa's nearby. I'll be back soon." Phillippe snorted and began to drink the rain water as Rachel wondered towards the pair of daunting wooden doors.

She knocked at the door, using her fist instead of the knocker, which was shaped in the likeness of some…creature. When no one answered, she pushed. The door

creaked open ominously, as she peered inside the dim space. "Papa?" she called again. "Are you here?" Kurt and Blaine, who were just returning from the kitchen

wandered in, and froze at the sound of Rachel's voice. "It's her! This has to be her!" Blaine whispered, unable to contain his excitement.

"Shh!" Kurt scolded "Let's help her find her father without revealing ourselves."

"I suppose I could shed some light on the situation for her," Blaine joked. Kurt nudged his silly partner, unable to stop thesmile that spread across his face.

"Go on", he urged. Blaine quickly lit himself and went towards the stairs that led to the dungeon. Seeing the light, Rachel followed.

"Wait! Hello! I need some help, please…my father…" the light stopped, and she found herself in a dark stairwell, with a candelabra on a ledge in the wall beside her. _I _

_could've sworn I saw someone go down here_, she thought. She grabbed the light source, and called again. "Papa?"

"Rachel?" Hiram replied softly. Rachel ran to the cell.

"Papa! Are you ok? Who has you trapped here!"

"Rachel!" Hiram coughed out "Rachel you must leave! You must leave now and go for help! She'll find you! You must leave! " Unbeknownst to them, the very one of whom

he spoke lurked in the corner. Quinn had heard the noise of the girl wondering in and come to investigate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled.

"Please" Rachel pleaded "Please, this is my father, please release him. He's sick...I can help him."

"There's nothing YOU can do" Quinnspat out, still hidden in darkness. "He is my prisoner."

Thinking quickly, Rachel replied "Wait! Take me instead." Quinn faltered in her reply, surprised by the girl's willingness to sacrifice herself for this old man.

"You would-you would take his place?" she asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered, without hesitation. "Please, he's sick, he needs help"

"Fine. You shall take his place. You will stay with me forever." Quinn said quickly, thinking that perhaps some young man might rescue a girl as beautiful as this one.

"Come into the light", Rachel requested, her fate already sealed. Quinn acquiesced, and stepped forward from the shadows. Rachel peered up at the giant beast, and saw

hazel eyes burning back into her own. She quickly scanned the Master of this place, taking in her broad, muscular frame, sharp fangs, huge paws and claws, and the

golden fur which covered her. She cried out, having never seen a creature such as this one, and fearing the cruelty of someone who could lock her father up. With rage

overtaking her, Quinn grabbed Hiram and quickly threw him the self-propelling stagecoach. "Take him to the village!" she cried.

"Wait!" Rachel sobbed. "I didn't-I didn't even get to say goodbye…I'll never see him again…I didn't even say goodbye."

Quinn's heart tugged at the girl's tears. Kurt whispered in her ear directions to give the girla proper room. She didn't understand why her heart had lurched so at the girl's

words, so she tried to soften herself in an effort to sooth her. "Come", she said, "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Rachel sniffed out.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" Quinn asked, her temper catching up to her again.

"No! No! I just didn't realize.."

"Just follow me," Quinn grumbled. Rachel hurried to follow the beast ahead of her, trying to keep up with her long strides. She noted that the Master of this castle looked

quite like a lioness that she had once heard a song about. _With a mane like that_, she thought, _and that temper…yes, she's quite a beast. Maybe with a little kindness she _

_could be __tamed..._Still_ a_fraid, she followed the beast silently. Blaine, who was held by Quinn, murmured "Say something to her. Be nice." Then he quickly added, "even if

she's not the one, I still think you could use a friend."

Quinn mulled it over for a few seconds, and finally glanced over her shoulder at the petite girl and said "I hope you're happy here. You can go anywhere you like within the

castle. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the-"Rachel questioned.

"It's forbidden", Quinn declared, turning to face Rachel,her cape billowing behind her. "That's all you need know. You may call me Quinn. What is your name?"

"I'm Rachel" she replied, wary of this moody Quinn.

They came to a room, which Quinn indicated would be hers.

"You will join me for dinner" Quinn demanded, thinking that the more she could find out about this girl, the better chance of meeting _the one_ she would have. She stalked

off, taking the only source of light with her. Rachel fell onto the bed in a fit of tears. She had longed for adventure, and hereshe was, right in the middle of one…and it was

more terrible than anything she could have imagined. She was alone, trapped forever with this psychotic animal. Rachelsobbed, and curled up, crying for the loss of her

Papa, and her own bleak future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I've been caught up in school work, and my partner had a death in the family this week. This chapter doesn't have much Faberry interaction, but it's a necessary evil to get to the good stuff. "The good stuff" being the Faberry love actually beginning. :) As always, comments are appreciated, so please review! **

* * *

><p>"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear!" Finn exclaimed, throwing the beers Puck had brought him into the fire. They sat in the local tavern. Breadstix, it was called. Finn sat in his chair by the fire, complaining of his earlier failure to woo Rachel.<p>

"More beer?" Puck asked, trying to sooth the giant.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Finn replied, turning his chair away from Puck and the other patrons.

"Who, you? Never! Finn, you've got to pull yourself together!" Puck replied.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, my bro, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, you know, even when taking your lumps!" Puck sang out. "There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy! Everyone's awed and inspired by you…and it's not very hard to see why!" Puck began singing to Finn about Finn himself, improvising a tune about the giant man and why the townspeople adored him. He went into detail about his strength, and his way with the ladies, in addition as to how…handsome he is. He knew it would just make Finn's head swollen again, but Puck felt it necessary to praise the man because he was unbearable to be around without the support of his own ego. As Puck's song ended, Hiram busted into the tavern.

"Help! Someone help me! Please, Please! I need your help! She's got Rachel locked in a dungeon!"

"Whoa there Hiram! Who's got Rachel locked in a dungeon?" Finn said, baiting the older man.

"A Beast! A horrible, monstrous Beast!" Hiram yelled, gesturing wildly as the patrons laughed and carried him out into the snow.

"Oh that crazy old Hiram" Puck said, "always good for a laugh"

"Crazy old Hiram, eh? Crazy old Hiram…humm.." Finn mused. "Puck, I think I have a plan…one that will get me Rachel, and get that Hiram out of our hair for a while."

* * *

><p>Rachel had refused to come down for dinner, so an enraged Quinn had ordered the servants to not allow her food unless it was in Quinn's company. Hours later, Rachel snuck out of her room, and down the hall, her stomach growling.<p>

"_I bet all she has here is __**meat**__. I saw the size of those teeth…but hopefully I can find something without it for me" _Rachel thought as she stealthily searched for the kitchen_. _Upon finding it, she found Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine inside, talking.

"She's the one! She'll break the-" Kurt stopped abruptly, noticing Rachel in the doorway.

"Splendid to see you out and about Madame!" Blaine interjected. "If there's anything we can do to make you more comfortable, please, don't hesitate to ask!"

"I am a little hungry…" Rachel said, her stomach growling as if to prove her point.

"Did you hear that?" Mercedes asked. "She's hungry!"

At her words, the kitchen sprang to life, as did Kurt and Blaine. After Rachel had explained her choice about not eating anything that came from animals to the cook, the two led the entire kitchen staff in a number worthy of the finest stages as Rachel ate.

"Bravo!" she praised at the end. "That was wonderful!"

Now full, she was led by Kurt and Blaine back towards her room. She started up an curious looking staircase, and Kurt jumped in front of her.

"Come on, nothing to see there! There's nothing of any interest in the West Wing!"

Blaine smirked at his partner's nervousness, knowing that slip up would only intrigue the girl more.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing," Rachel said. "I wonder what she's hiding up there…"

"Come along now, Madame, I'll give you a full tour of the castle! No one knows more about the fashionable aspects of it than me! Come along!" Kurt urged, as he and Blaine gently pushed Rachel along the hall. She went along with them, thinking that she would sneak up to the West Wing later.

As they went down a hall with grand tapestries, Kurt began explaining what they depicted, intently focused on one in particular. As he spoke, Blaine seemed captivated, and was totally unaware of the petite brunette that had snuck back to the West Wing.

Rachel ascended the stairs, looking at the havoc that had been wrecked on this part of the castle. She glanced around at broken stones, furniture that was ripped to shreds, and what appeared to be the remnants of a meal. Then her eyes landed on a portrait that had a huge slash through it. She folded the pieces back up, and looked into the intense hazel eyes of a beautiful young woman. She stood there for several minutes, studying the likeness, entranced by the beauty there. Eventually, she shook herself out of it, and went on towards the main chamber, only glancing back at the painting once. She opened the doors to the main chamber and saw a bed that looked as if it had been turned into a den of sorts.

_Oh, so this is where she sleeps…_Rachel thought. _How can that possibly be comfortable...but then I guess with all that fur she doesn't really need those blankets._ Her eyes fell onto a shimmering rose, which seemed to levitate beneath a glass container. She removed the container from above the rose, and was just about to reach out and touch the flower when-

Quinn crashed in from the balcony, and grabbed the container and put it back over the rose, growling. She snarled at Rachel, and roared for her to get out as she began to destroy what little was left in the room. Rachel raced off without a second thought, leaving Quinn alone with the enchanted bloom. Her anger disappeared just as quickly as it had come, and she sighed, looking at the rose. She remembered the genuine fear in Rachel's eyes, when she had lost control, and it pained her.

"Show me the girl" she commanded to the magic mirror which lay beside the rose.

She saw Rachel, sobbing on her bed. The girl looked incredibly distraught and lonely.

_I truly am a Beast, _she thought, and hung her head in despair. _And I will always be alone. Why would anyone ever befriend me? Much less love me. _

She hated herself for scaring Rachel, and felt the sudden need to go apologize to the girl.

_Why should I care about her? _Quinn thought bitterly. _She already thinks I'm a monster, nothing more. And after tonight, she's probably sure of that fact. Why should I care if I hurt this girl at all? _she thought, anger coming back, _she could've destroyed the rose, and I would be a Beast forever! So it's her fault! Making me angry like that, she should know better! _

Still, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that told her to seek the girl out and make amends, so after much deliberation with herself, she padded down to the girl's room, only to find Rachel…gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I apologize if certain parts are written awkwardly, and I'm trying to not make this go the bestiality route, but I stuck in a little G!P confusion because I wanted Quinn to have some realization about her attraction to Rachel. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and have a fantastic weekend. :) Please review, as I greatly appreciate it. :) **

* * *

><p>Rachel sat astride Philippe, guiding him through the dense wood at a full gallop. They raced into the night, the heavy snow beating against them, chilling them both to the bone.<p>

_I don't think I've ever broken a promise before, but I just couldn't stay there…not with that awful beast! _Rachel thought.

She saw that angry face and gnashing teeth in her mind, but was thrown out of the memory when Philippe startled. Rachel scanned the clearing to see what had scared the horse when she saw a pair of yellow eyes watching her. That pair was joined by another, and another, and another. One by one, a pack of snarling wolves closed in on the pair. Philippe reared back and raced off into the woods again, as the wolves pursued. He ran, dodging trees and jumping over ditches and logs until suddenly the ground gave way beneath him. He and Rachel sank into a frozen lake, with the wolves still on their heels. Rachel panicked, tried to steer the horse out of the water, and succeeded…only to find the rest of the pack waiting on the opposite bank. Philippe bucked, fearing the wild animals and threw Rachel to the ground in the process. With his reins tangled in a tree, all he could do was kick at the attackers. Rachel grabbed a nearby branch and beat at the merciless creatures, trying to untangle the reins. She was terribly outnumbered, and the wolves began to close in…

_This is it, _Rachel thought amidst the snarls of the pack and the panicked screams from her horse, _we're going to die, eaten alive by these beasts…_

Just as she was about to close her eyes and give up all hope, Rachel saw something large loom in front of her. A roar echoed through the forest as the wolf nearest to her was picked up by a strong, furred arm. Quinn stood in front of her, successfully creating a barrier between Rachel and the jaws of the predators. Rachel watched in horror as Quinn fought the entire pack, exchanging bites and returning every nip with a strong blow from her massive paws. Quinn threw the alpha wolf into a tree, knocking the animal unconscious. Scared, and lacking the direction of their leader, the wolves retreated into the woods.

Rachel watched the beast turn to face her, breathing heavily. As she started towards her she saw the beast collapse into the snow with a groan. As much as Rachel wanted to mount her horse and flee this monster…she couldn't. She couldn't leave someone to die in the snow, no matter how much they had hurt her. She guided Philippe over to the beast, and with his help, lifted the beast onto his back. The group headed back towards the castle as Rachel silently hoped that she would get to thank the person that saved her life. _Even if it was her fault I was out here in the first place, _she thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke groggily in front of a roaring fire. Pain wracked every inch of her body, and her first thought was of Rachel, but she couldn't muster the strength to search for the girl. She noticed a deep set of gashes in her arm, her blond fur matted with dried blood. She began to lick the wound, only to hear a melodic voice call out.<p>

"Here now. Don't do that" Rachel said, trying to pull Quinn's arm away. Quinn let out a small growl, as pain was still shooting through her body.

"Just…hold…still", Rachel requested, trying to gently pry the arm away from the beast's mouth.

She finally succeeded, and pressed a sterile cloth against the wound, to try to clean it. As it made contact, Quinn let out a roar, sure that her arm was on fire.

"That hurts!" she screamed.

"Well, if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Rachel countered.

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened" Quinn replied, smugly.

"Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Rachel challenged.

Quinn, momentarily dumbstruck, quickly gathered herself and declared, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" _I've got you there, girl. _Quinn thought. _There's no way she can beat that point. _

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Rachel pointed out.

Quinn glared at the girl and pouted angrily, knowing that Rachel was right.

"Now hold still" Rachel said, once again taking Quinn's arm. "This might sting a little"

As she pressed the cloth to the wound again, Quinn grimaced, but held still.

_I guess it doesn't hurt all that much…maybe it's just her gentle way..._Quinn thought. _I've forgotten what it feels like, physical contact…no one's so much as pat me on the head since…well, since that night. _Quinn relaxed into the girl's touch, actually grateful that she was here, taking care of her.

"By the way", Rachel said, interrupting Quinn's thoughts, "Thank you, for saving my life." She looked up at Quinn, and Quinn saw the sincerity in Rachel's dark chocolate orbs. Momentarily confused and surprised by the girl's kindness, Quinn looked at the girl incredulously before replying a stiff "You're welcome."

_Why is she here? Why is she taking care of me? I would never deserve a friend like this, the beast that I am…but she could have left…maybe…maybe she sees something I don't. I'll try to stay open,_ Quinn thought, ignoring Kurt and Blaine, who sat in the corner of the room, grinning broadly at the pair. _Kurt's idea is just ridiculous. I'm a girl! Well…technically. But my husband wouldn't have to know about...that. He would just love me for me…_

With Quinn's arm bandaged, Rachel began trying to asses any other injuries. She started to try to remove Quinn's cape, which shook Quinn from her thoughts.

"What're you doing?" Quinn asked gruffly.

"Trying to assess your injuries, I'm certain you have more, and if you'd kindly remove your cape I could work on those too."

"I think I can manage the rest" Quinn told the girl hurriedly, suddenly nervous around the girl.

"Now, come on. I finished with your arm, and it wasn't that bad. I know you're a female, as am I. It's no matter to me what's underneath there, even if it is furry." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Now wait just a minute!" Quinn yelled. But then she saw the glint in Rachel's eyes, and the smile she wore. "Oh…you were joking…Well…ok, but I'm positive I only have two bites on my back, there's nothing more" Quinn replied shakily.

"Well then, let's have a look" Rachel said, removing Quinn's cape, and dragging her shirt above her head to reveal more fur matted with blood. She set to work on these wounds, and began a monologue about how Quinn should take better care of her fur. Why with the right washing, it would just shine like gold…she used to have a dog on the farm that had golden hair, but Quinn's fur was some of the loveliest she had ever seen…Quinn tuned the girl out, enjoying the gentle hands tending to her wounds instead. She drifted off into a hazy sort of catnap, and awoke to find the girl brushing her fur. Quinn purred before she could stop herself. Rachel giggled at the noise, and began petting the beast's back.

"Are you really some sort of lioness?" she asked, still stroking Quinn's back "I was brushing your fur out. It seemed a shame to clean up your wounds and not clean this up too. You look rather handsome now" she mused.

"I…it's not important what I am" Quinn hummed, sleepily. "I'm just…furry." She felt some discomfort, and shifted slightly, only to realize that one of her secrets might soon be exposed if she wasn't careful.

"Hand me my cloak and shirt" Quinn demanded softly.

"You could at least say please"

"…..Please" Quinn said shakily.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rachel was worried. She had seen the beast angry, and now had seen a glimpse of a softer side…but not this. Quinn was….scared, almost.

"I'm fine," Quinn said, taking the cloak from Rachel and heading towards the West Wing, with the fabric held in front of her waist. "I just need rest, is all." With that, she rushed off, leaving a confused and concerned Rachel in the parlor.

* * *

><p>Once upstairs, Quinn cursed Kurt and Blaine for making their insane suggestion that the girl could be the one. She'd never had a problem with this…this thing before now! The growing bulge in her trousers had never made an appearance before…well, before Rachel. <em>Shit! Ok, think. It has to just have been because she was petting me. Yeah, that has to be it. I'm sure if anyone did that, that…this would happen. It's not because of her! <em>Quinn willed the protuberance to disappear, but it wouldn't. In fact, it seemed to grow even larger at the thought of the girl. Quinn sighed, and curled up on her bed, knowing she was in for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no idea how I wrote two chapters in one day, but it happened. I'm looking forward to the next few. :) Please review, I appreciate any comments that might help make my writing better, or anything that you want more of, please let me know and I'll do my best. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke in her lavish bedroom, still confused about what had happened the night before.<p>

_I wonder what got into her. She seemed so flustered. Well…maybe she's never had anyone really take care of her before. She's got all these servants, but they just allow her to do whatever she wants, and don't seem to care that she's so destructive…Well; regardless I'm going to keep my word and stay here. I need to go check those wounds and see if she's resting ok. Maybe Mercedes would make her some tea and breakfast. _

With this thought in mind, Rachel called out into the hallway. Kurt came rushing to her, and said that he would personally deliver her request to Mercedes. He then proceeded to skip down the hallway, humming happily to himself. "Oh, she's the one!" he sang quietly.

_I wonder what all that was about,_ Rachel mused as she watched the enchanted clock head towards the kitchens. _He seemed very happy…And what an interesting tune…_

Rachel headed towards the West Wing. She knew that it was forbidden, but figured that after last night, Quinn wouldn't mind her just checking on her. After all, she did need to tend to the wounds. She walked down the hall, stopping to study the striking young girl in the portrait again before she came to the bedroom door. An elaborate doorknocker in the shape of a lion's head hung level to her face. She lifted the ring it held in its mouth, and knocked. When no response came, she gingerly opened the door, and peered inside. She saw a giant blond ball curled up on the bed, snoring loudly. She approached the bed quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping beast. She contemplated the best way to wake her, and settled on gently rubbing behind her ear. To her dismay, Quinn didn't wake up, she only began purring in her slumber and pushing her head closer to Rachel's hand. Rachel chuckled to herself, Quinn's antics reminding her of a cat she had at the cottage. She switched her method, scratching Quinn's head instead. Still asleep, Quinn stretched out, revealing her bare fleecy chest and abdomen, and the rippling muscles beneath the fluff. Her trousers were muddy, and covered in blood, Rachel noted, before her eyes came to rest on something rather large within the breeches.

_Wha…What is that? Is that…No, she's obviously female! But no female I know has…_

Rachel averted her gaze when she noticed Quinn stirring, and quickly jogged over to the door, and knocked softly.

_Maybe she'll think I was just coming in, and that I didn't see her…well, whatever that was. That's why she was so flustered last night! _

"May I come in?" Rachel asked softly, her realization giving her some insight into how to read Quinn.

"I thought I told you not to come here" Quinn replied groggily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll just wanted to check on you and-"

Quinn gave out a deep chortle, and Rachel realized that she was joking. Joking! The same beast that had practically murdered her with a look the night before was joking with her today!

"I'm fine…I think I should just get some new clothes…"

"And perhaps a bath", Kurt said from the doorway.

"I completely agree! And while you're doing that, I'm going to go get some breakfast", Rachel interjected, pretending not to notice the glare Quinn threw at her.

She strolled towards the kitchens, thinking about everything that had happened.

_Poor thing, she's probably not ever had any real friends or affection! And with her being so…different, it's no wonder that she's so angry! At least I had Papa to show me what love and care are…_

With that thought, her heart sank. _Papa! What an awful daughter I am…I know he can take care of himself…and I gave her my word, but I miss him so!_

She dug into the breakfast Mercedes had prepared, and tried not to think of her Papa.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Quinn was being doused in hot water and soap.<p>

"Agh! That burns!" she yelled.

"It's for your own good!" Kurt sang out. "Besides, Miss Rachel thinks you look handsome with clean fur!" he ended with a smirk. "She's the one!"

"She's not anything!" Quinn replied with a pout, as Kurt handed her a towel. "She's just…my prisoner! Maybe my friend, now."

Kurt just shrugged, still smirking.

"Kurt…as my trusted servant…I need some advice." Quinn started. "When you were human…you had a…you were male. And you know how my body is…well, different than other women." As if to accentuate her point, she wrapped the towel around her waist, and pulled it closed tightly.

"Yes, Master, I'm well aware" Kurt replied.

"Well, what do you…how do you…when it's up…make it go down?" Quinn choked out, embarrassed.

"Oh, I've been expecting this day for a while…" Kurt started out. "Wait a minute…have you never had an erection before?"

Quinn's uncomfortable expression said all he needed. "Oh! Well then…as Blaine would say, that's why they invented masturbation. What got you all hot and bothered?"

"Watch it, Kurt", Quinn snarled as she stepped into a fresh pair of breeches. "You're overstepping your boundaries." With that, she put all thoughts of her...what was it, erection? out of her mind.

"Of course, Master. Please forgive me." Kurt replied, bowing. Internally, his gears were turning quickly.

_It's because of Rachel! _He thought. _I have to find a way to get them closer…_

"Have you planned to do anything with the girl today?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well…no. I was going to find some way to thank her for taking care of me…but I don't know how."

"She loves music…" Kurt began.

"I can't play anything." Quinn whined. "Not with these…paws! And my voice is…well, I just don't want to sing for her…but maybe she sings…or plays…we have an entire music room! I'll give it to her!"

Quinn slipped a fresh shirt over her head and allowed her groomsman (now a coatrack) to tie a new cape around her shoulders. She ran off in the directions of the kitchen, intent on thanking Rachel with her surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a roll, it seems. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know through reviews, please. :) Those give me the encouragement to keep churning out these chapters! :) Have a great week!**

**EDIT*** I've gotten a lot of questions about what I think Beast! Quinn looks like...well, here's the closest to how I imagine it. :) .com/?qh=§ion=&q=faberry+beauty+and+the+beast#/d4roali All credit goes to the artist. That picture and Glee are far from being my work. **

* * *

><p>Quinn sprinted on all fours towards the dining room where Mercedes had just informed her that Rachel was taking her breakfast. She came to a stop just outside the doorway, and padded slowly over to the door, suddenly self-conscious. She lifted a paw to knock, so as to not startle the girl, but swiftly lowered it.<p>

_What if she doesn't like it? Or worse, what if she wants me to play for her? I used to be quite good at piano before…but now I can't play a damned note! Not with these furry monstrosities! _

Before she could turn tail and hide, the doors opened. Rachel stood in the entrance to the dining room, smirking.

"I thought I heard something…and here you are! I was worried that Kurt was out here making some sort of mischief, but now I see the trouble maker! Well…at least you're clean now." Rachel rambled.

Quinn lifted a finger in protest, outraged at being called a trouble maker…and dropped it as she realized two things. First, the gleam in Rachel's eyes meant that she was joking again. Two, the girl had noticed her efforts to become more presentable!

"See, now look how your fur shines when it's been washed and combed." Rachel grinned broadly at her, and checked the bandages on her arm.

As she examined the wound, Quinn thought to herself; _she seems to actually care for me! I've never had a friend before…not really. Should I be this nervous? _ She huffed at herself. _I'm sure I'm just so nervous because I'm worried she won't want to be my friend…or maybe it could be because of last night…and my…reaction to her taking care of me. _

With that thought, Quinn blushed hard, and stuttered out a reply to Rachel's inquiry of how her back felt.

_I wonder what's gotten into her, _Rachel thought. _She suddenly seems so…unsure. She's been kind ever since we spoke last night though…maybe all she needed was someone that truly cares for her…maybe all she needs is a friend. _

After an embarrassingly messy and ill-mannered breakfast, Quinn was ready to give up on being civil. The meal could not have gone worse. She'd tried to remember the proper etiquette, but she hadn't shared a meal with someone in so long…her eating habits had become rather…animalistic. It had been a disaster, and food was stuck in her fur…she was ready to excuse herself and retreat to the West Wing, but suddenly Rachel had spoken up, shown her a more human way, and even cleaned the clumps of food from her coat! Suddenly more optimistic, Quinn decided to take the chance.

"I have something for you", she said apprehensively.

"What it is it?" Rachel inquired. "Don't tell me you have another castle."

Quinn smiled, finally catching one of Rachel's jokes.

"Come with me, but keep your eyes closed."

Rachel willingly followed, using Quinn's tail as a guide.

The pair walked through a grand archway, and Quinn stopped Rachel underneath it.

"Wait here, please. And keep your eyes _closed. _No peeking!"

Rachel stopped, and hummed to herself as she heard Quinn racing around what sounded like an expansive space. She seemed to be opening drapes, Rachel thought, her eyelids letting in more light with every noise Quinn caused.

"Ok…now." Quinn said, standing by the nearest window.

Rachel opened her eyes, and to her surprise, saw a grandiose music room. The size of a ballroom, the space held a piano, a number of stringed instruments, horns, drums…there were instruments she couldn't even begin to identify! While this alone would have impressed the girl, she turned towards Quinn and saw her standing beside a wall of what appeared to be…books.

_It can't be, _Rachel thought in awe, _those can't possibly be…_

"Music books." Quinn stated, worried that the speechless girl hadn't liked her surprise. "I-I know you like to sing…and I hear you humming almost constantly…"

"Quinn…Quinn..this is amazing." Rachel gushed. "I-no one has ever…I've never seen this many in one place! I'll have you know I'm a talented vocalist…but I've never had the resources to have something like this available to me!"

"I-I'm glad you like it. I wanted to thank you, for taking care of me." Quinn said, releasing the breath she'd been holding since Rachel opened her eyes.

To her surprise, Rachel was now staring at her. She joined Quinn at the wall of music books, but instead of reaching for one, she turned to Quinn, and enfolded the giant feline-girl in a hug. Quinn was momentarily shocked, but quickly returned the hug, careful not to squeeze the petite brunette too hard.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rachel exclaimed. "We should come here after dinner tonight, and I'll perform some songs for you."

"That sounds…wonderful" Quinn sighed happily, handing Rachel the book that she was trying to reach. Rachel's soft hand brushed against the pad of her paw, and Quinn internally cringed as Rachel thanked her for the book before excitedly leafing through it.

_When we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw! But it can't be…I'll just ignore…but then she's never looked at me that way before. She likes me! She wants to spend time with me! I actually have a friend now! I'm so lucky…she's sweet, gentle, kind…and beautiful. _With the last thought, her stomach dropped. _Beautiful? Really Quinn? Get yourself together. She's just a girl. She'll never be the one to save you from this…but maybe, _Quinn mused, _maybe it wouldn't be so bad…even if I had to stay this way. With someone like Rachel here…I wouldn't care if I stayed a beast forever…_Her heart squeezed at that, and she suddenly that she would do anything to make Rachel happy here, with her. She would protect her from anything that tried to harm her, and listen to her sing to her heart's content…anything.

As she went through the first few books, Rachel felt Quinn's eyes on her. She glanced up nervously, and met Quinn's hazel gaze with her own, blushing at the look of wonder Quinn had. She gave a shy smile to the beast, before looking again at the stanzas on the page.

_Well, that's new. And a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be…she's no Prince Charming, but there's something in her that I simply didn't see. I wonder why I didn't see it there before. There's a heart there. She actually cares about me, and what I think of her. I knew it! I knew she just needed a friend! _

Rachel put the book down, and went over to Quinn.

"Thank you." she said, sincerely. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Quinn beamed. "I just wanted to make you happy" she blurted out. Recovering, she added "To show you how much it meant to me for you to give me your help, after I had been so rude."

"Well, now I'll just have to thank you tonight, through song."

They both chortled happily, already eager for the performance that night.

Rachel bounded away, book in hand, calling out "I'll see you at dinner! I have to practice!"

Quinn sighed after her, already missing the petite girl that was quickly becoming the star in her dark night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the lack of detail on this one (and really throughout the whole story) This is the beginning of spring break for me, but I promise I'll have an update soon. This chapter has a small Brittana segment, so I hope you enjoy that. :) As always, please let me know what you think via reviews or PMs. Thanks so much, happy reading! **

**Oh, I don't own Glee or Beauty and the Beast. Obviously, because I'd be writing real Faberry instead of fanfics. :/ **

* * *

><p>Quinn paced the West Wing, nervous for the evening ahead. She had bathed, and brushed her fur till it gleamed. Her shaggy mane had been clipped and pulled back, accentuating her hazel eyes. She was wearing her best breeches, and a crisp linen shirt under her favorite gold vest, topped off with a light green jacket, to match her eyes.<p>

"Master, are you ok?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm fine." Quinn huffed. "Thank you for asking" she added softly.

"Would you perhaps like to get the girl something?" Blaine inquired.

"Some flowers, maybe?" Kurt chimed in.

"Yes, flowers! Of course. Do we have some? In the greenhouse?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe we have some gardenias." Kurt replied with a smirk. "Blaine and I will go and fetch some for you" The pair skipped off together, whispering excitedly.

Quinn began her pacing with renewed effort, still worried about seeing the girl.

* * *

><p>Across the castle, Rachel was humming the song she had learned as she searched for a dress. Two enchanted feather dusters popped in, introducing themselves as Brittany and Santana.<p>

"Oh we've been dying to meet you! You're so pretty!" Brittany gushed.

Santana glared at her counterpart before speaking up.

"Looking for something to wear, I assume?"

"Why yes, I need something that draws the eye, but won't take away from my voice."

"I think we have just the thing" Santana grinned, almost lustfully. She gestured to a lovely strapless yellow ball gown, which would accentuate Rachel's olive skin tone and brunette locks perfectly.

"It's perfect!" Rachel sang out, as she quickly began to disrobe, not noticing the two feather dusters watching intently.

* * *

><p>Later, Quinn stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting to escort Rachel to the dining room.<p>

Her ears perked as she heard someone coming down the stairs, but she frowned when she saw Brittany and Santana.

"Don't frown, Quinnie" Santana said, grinning. "She looks absolutely gorgeous."

"You look great too" Brittany sighed happily, as Santana led her behind a nearby tapestry.

Heels clicked on the stairs, and Quinn glanced up expectantly, only to find herself gasping for air at the sight that lay before her.

Rachel stood at the top of the stairs, her dark locks in an intricate bun, leaving her tan neck and shoulders exposed. The ball gown she wore highlighted her curvy figure, and the broad grin she wore forced Quinn to smile back, nearly crushing the gardenias she held gingerly between her teeth.

Rachel giggled at the frozen Quinn that stood below her, and stepped down to meet her. Quinn stood on all fours, with some flowers between her teeth. She pushed these towards Rachel.

"Are these…for me?" Rachel asked. "How sweet of you." She smiled, taking the flowers and giving Quinn a gentle pat on the head.

Quinn rose to her back two legs, revealing her dapper outfit.

"Oh and you look so handsome" Rachel cooed.

Quinn gulped and stuttered out "You-you look…amazing. Gorgeous. I-I would like to escort you to dinner, if I may"

"Of course" Rachel replied with a small smile, taking the arm Quinn offered.

The two made their way to the dining room, where conversation abounded and Quinn fell more for the girl with every word she spoke.

When the meal was finished, Quinn escorted Rachel back to the music room.

"So…what are you going to sing for me?" she asked quietly.

"I've prepared something special for you," Rachel replied. "I found it earlier, and although it's unlike anything I've ever heard before…I fell in love with it. I feel like it'll really speak to you, as much as it did to me."

Quinn sat, and watched as the petite girl opened her mouth and began singing in the most angelic voice she had ever heard.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

As she finished, Quinn's body felt as though it was losing something vital. The girl's voice was enchanting. Words couldn't describe it, so Quinn sat silently, staring intently at the girl.

"I-I hope you liked it" Rachel said, suddenly nervous with those hazel eyes watching her.

"I can't begin to describe it, Rachel" Quinn said softly. "I've never felt this way before…I've never heard music like that…or a voice like that. I feel like everything is right with the world... You're…you're brilliant. Amazing. Angelic…and so, so beautiful."

"Why, thank you" Rachel said surprised as her heart skipped. The eyes kept drawing her in. Quinn was suddenly beside her, looking down at her. "I really appreciate it. No one has ever appreciated my voice, outside of Papa." She absentmindedly stroked the side of Quinn's face as her thoughts went to her Papa.

"My Papa…" she began, tears welling in her eyes.

Quinn saw how distressed Rachel was becoming, and although her nearness was like heaven for the beast, she pulled back from the small hand and spoke.

"You really miss him…I have to tell you something" Quinn said.

She took Rachel's hands in her…paws.

"Rachel…I-I release you. You're no longer my prisoner, although you are always welcome here. Take whatever you want, or need for your journey home."

"I'm free?" Rachel asked, incredulous. "But…you…"

"Please, don't say anything more" Quinn pleaded. "Take this with you."

She presented Rachel with an enchanted mirror.

"So you'll always have a piece of me with you. It will show you anything you ask it to."

Rachel hugged Quinn, enveloping the beast as best she could.

"Quinn…this means so much. I must go to Papa…but, I will never forget you."

Quinn was lost in the physical nearness of the girl, and held her tightly. Rachel sighed into Quinn's chest, and said "I have to go…I'm so sorry."

Quinn turned towards the garden, not strong enough to watch Rachel leave.

"You let her leave?" Santana screamed.

"I had to" Quinn replied sadly.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because….I love her."

As Rachel raced towards her Papa, she couldn't help but think of Quinn. She could honestly say that she would miss the beast. Quinn was rough around the edges, sure. Unimaginably hard to crack, but inside lay a kind and loving soul. _I hope I see her again…_

**_Song: Keep Holding On _**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's coming to the climax of the story. :) And all those that want deviation from the Beauty and the Beast story line, don't worry...it's going to happen afterwards. I hope to have another chapter up by this weekend. Please review, and happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Phillippe galloped through the wood, coming to a stop at Belle's cottage. She ran inside, excitedly searching for her Papa.<p>

"Papa?" she called out.

She searched the entire cottage, but Hiram was nowhere to be found.

"Papa…" Rachel collapsed in tears, thinking that she would never see her father again.

Outside, Puck was out tracking some game, and noticed light inside the cottage.

"I've gotta get Finn! The plan is finally going to work!"

Rachel laid on her bed and sobbed, thinking that she would never see her Papa again.

Sometime after she had finally cried herself to sleep, she heard a loud bang and pulled herself up and sprinted towards the sound.

Finn stood in the doorway, looking down at her as he began to laugh.

"I knew you'd be back, Rachel. I knew you would come back for your Papa."

"Papa! Finn, what have you done to him?" Rachel demanded.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about him" Finn sneered. "You'll see him again…after the wedding. Besides, he's mad. The whole town knows it. He kept raving about a beast.."

"The beast is real!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn laughed, and picked Rachel up.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for our wedding, Rachel." Finn boomed.

Rachel screamed and punched the man, but she was no match for the giant.

He carried her into town, where the townsfolk waited with the priest.

Rachel panicked, but then felt something hard in her skirt. _The mirror!_

"My father's not mad!" Rachel screamed. "I can prove it! The beast is real!"

Finn dropped her unceremoniously to the ground and laughed along with the rest of the townspeople.

"Prove it then!"

Rachel got out the mirror and commanded "Show me the Beast!" and held the mirror out to Finn.

The enchanted mirror glowed brightly, and reflected an image…but it wasn't Finn's face. It was a Beast! A tall, lean, lioness-like Beast with a shaggy mane, fangs, and intense hazel eyes looked back at him.

Finn dropped the mirror, scared, but then recovered and swiped it up.

"Look! A Beast! We must find it, and kill it! The children aren't safe until we do!" Finn bellowed at the townspeople.

"No!" Rachel cried. "She's not a monster! She's actually sweet…and-and kind!" She grabbed the mirror and studied the image. She saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes. "She wouldn't hurt anyone…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had _feelings_ for the creature!" Finn taunted.

"We're not safe until its head is mounted on my wall!" The huntsman cried to the mob, which now had collected torches and pitchforks.

The mass marched off into the night, with Finn at the lead. Rachel pushed at him, trying to make him stop.

"Tie her up!" Finn commanded. "Lock her away with her father! We can't have her running off to warn the creature!"

The townsfolk obliged, and Rachel found herself in a cell-like basement under Finn's favorite tavern.

"Papa!" Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel!" Hiram ran over to his daughter and hugged her fiercely.

"Why are you tied up?"

"Finn did this Papa! He's going to kill the Beast!"

"Good riddance" Hiram sighed. "I was sure I had lost you forever." He set to work untying Rachel.

"No, Papa! She's not what you think. She's kind…and intelligent. Loving, even. We can't let them massacre her!"

Hiram looked into Rachel's eyes and saw the honest compassion they held.

"So she didn't hurt you?"

"No…She saved my life. She gave me a collection of music like nothing I've ever seen before…she's…different."

"Alright then" Hiram sighed. "Let's get out of here and go save her."

"Oh Papa!" Rachel wept, "Thank you for trusting me."

"You're my only child" Hiram said, smiling. "I'm stuck with you. Even if you have odd tastes in friends."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for sticking with me this long! This is the final chapter for the Beauty and the Beast storyline, but I'd like to continue the Faberry goodness, so if you have any suggestions, please say so in your reviews! I appreciate you all, happy reading! **

**P.S. in future chapters, expect smut. ;) I'll try my hand at that. **

* * *

><p>Finn called out to Puck and the rest of the mob to approach the gloomy castle.<p>

As they chopped down a large tree to ram the doors with, Finn plotted how he would kill the Beast. He is, after all, the best huntsman in town…so surely he could kill the animal. Puck reminded him to take extra precaution and gave him a small blade to hide away in his boot.

Inside, the servants of the manor were preparing for the onslaught.

"I've fought before!" Blaine declared. "And we will fight to protect this castle, and our master! Arm yourselves and gather in front of the doorway! It's the only entrance!" Kurt sighed, wishing that he had time to take advantage of his lover that seemed so fierce, but went off to gather some form of weaponry and summon the guards from the upper floors.

Rachel raced towards the castle with Papa, riding in the very coach which had returned her father to the village.

"I hope we get there in time" she said nervously.

"My dearest, we must. That mob only has one thing on its mind…bloodshed."

The doorway to the castle gave with a loud crack. Finn pushed open the doors, peering inside an entryway that appeared to be full of inanimate objects. He motioned for Puck and the mob members to follow him in. As the group was just inside, the objects sprang to life and began the attack, with Blaine at the lead, burning everyone in sight. Kurt had taken knives from the kitchen and was twirling them dangerously, attempting to cut anyone who neared the stairwell. Mercedes had filled herself with boiling water and was inflicting burns, while commanding the kitchen staff. Santana and Brittany were distracting the group, with yelling and dusting their faces. Upstairs, Quinn heard the battle, but could only stare forlornly at the wilting rose, which now only held two petals. When the last of those petals fell, she would remain a beast forever…_and what life is this?_ She thought. _A life cursed as a monster, a life without Rachel…a life without love…let them come for me, then this will all be over. _Seemingly reflecting her thoughts, a petal from the bud broke off and fell. Quinn chuckled internally. _The rose agrees, _she thought, dark humor getting to her. She stared out the window, waiting.

Finn entered Quinn's bedroom, and saw the Beast gazing out towards the forest. Armed with his bow and arrow, he settled the arrow and pulled the string taunt. Quinn turned to face him, sad hazel eyes not registering the giant. She turned back towards the wood as he released the arrow. It hit her in the back and she released a painful howl, as Finn tackled her, pushing her through the thick panes of the window and out into the rain. The pair landed on the balcony, and Finn kicked her, commanding her to get up and fight with each blow.

"Get up, you useless beast! Get up and fight! What's the matter beast? Too kind and gentle to fight me back?"

Quinn groaned and stared at the ground as she thought. _No. Not too kind or gentle…too heartbroken. _

Finn broke off a piece of stonework to create a makeshift club and was just about to bludgeon Quinn with it when-

Rachel saw the pair, and leaped out of the carriage and raced towards the castle.

"No! Quinn!" she called out, racing through the courtyard. _I hope I'm not too late… _

On her balcony, Quinn's ears perked up when she heard her name. "Rachel?" she said. _It couldn't have been her…why would she come back? _

"No! Finn! Don't!" Rachel pleaded from the courtyard.

That plea resonated with Quinn, who realized that it was in fact Rachel. Just as Finn was swinging the club at her, she reached out with a powerful arm and stopped the club, mid-swing. She stood to her full height, towering a good foot above the giant man, and let out a roar. Finn, startled, lost his bravado for a moment as Quinn advanced on him. She chased Finn as he began to climb up the slick castle roof, and upon catching him, threw him down onto a turret filled with Beast-like statues. As Finn regained his footing, she hid among the stone work.

"Come on out and fight!" Finn commanded, his cockiness getting the better of him.

"Were you in love with her Beast?" he taunted. "Did you honestly think that she'd want you, when she could have someone like me?" he declared, still searching for Quinn, whom he'd unknowingly passed. She growled at his comment, and sprang from her hiding place, attacking him once again. The pair fought, and Finn began to take the upper hand, wildly swinging his club around and backing Quinn into a corner.

"It's over Beast!" Finn shouted. "Rachel is mine!"

With that, Quinn's anger overtook her, and she dodged the club and grabbed Finn by the throat. She roared, projecting all of her pain into his face, as she dangled the man over the ledge, her eyes threatening to drop him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please-don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" Finn begged.

Quinn glared at the man who was so cocky and sure of himself moments before…and took pity on him, as she slowly realized what she was doing. She relaxed, realizing that she couldn't in good conscience hurt her attacker, especially when he was someone that Rachel might love… She pulled him back from over the ledge and said in a low growl, "Get out." She dropped him, and looked towards the balcony, where she heard footsteps approaching.

"Quinn!" Rachel said from the balcony.

"Rachel?" Quinn replied; hope filling her heart once more at the sight of her love.

She climbed the roof towards the balcony, towards Rachel's awaiting hands.

"Rachel" she said, taking her hand from the side of the balcony railing. She gently caressed the girl's face with her other paw and said incredulously "You came back…"

Rachel sighed, and leaned into Quinn's touch, when a sudden sickening sound resonated in the air.

Quinn pulled away and roared, revealing Finn behind her on the roof, knife in hand, and a satisfied gloating smile. As he went to stab Quinn again, he lost his footing, and fell unceremoniously to certain death.

Quinn was left swaying, still on the opposite edge of the balcony. Rachel caught her by the shirt, and pulled her forward. With the little strength she possessed and Rachel's help, Quinn pulled herself onto the balcony, and Rachel laid her head in her lap.

"You-You came back" Quinn choked out, fighting to breathe.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them- Oh, this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner!" Rachel said, hugging Quinn to herself.

"Maybe...it's better-it's better this way" Quinn said, struggling to stay conscious.

"Don't talk like that." Rachel scolded. "You'll be all right! We're together now! Everything's going to be fine…you'll see." She held Quinn's face, as Quinn reached up to cup Rachel's cheek.

"At least-At least I got to see you one last time." Quinn gasped out. Rachel reached up and held Quinn's paw against her face, closing her eyes to the warm touch against her skin, cold from the rain. She opened her eyes as the paw fell limp in her hands, and saw hazel eyes beginning to close as Quinn groaned and fell back. She dropped the paw and covered her mouth is disbelief.

"No. No! Please…Please don't leave me!" Rachel pled, sobbing into Quinn's chest.

"I-I love you." She admitted as a tear fell onto Quinn's body.

The rose withered, and the last petal fell.

Rachel lay with Quinn's body, weeping, when a sudden flash of light startled her.

The rain was becoming jets of brilliant light, falling onto the balcony. Rachel sat up, as Quinn's body beneath her began to rise into the air. She backed away in amazement and watched as Quinn rose and began emitting light herself. She saw the fur disappear, and something remarkably human forming beneath the cloak that Quinn wore. She approached as the body began its decent back onto the terrace, but backed away again when it moved. In the dark, she couldn't quite tell what had happened, and Rachel was beginning to grow afraid.

Quinn moved, curious as to where she was. _Am I dead? _She thought. _I feel better than I have in a long time…_she rose slowly, wondering why her clothes weren't fitting correctly. She looked at her hands, and to her own amazement, saw that they were, indeed, hands! _I'm human again! What happened? Where is-Where is Rachel? _

She turned, and saw the petite brunette staring at her, utterly speechless.

_I may have to do this when she tells me how to clean my fur. _Quinn thought, taking note of the silent girl. She then chuckled, realizing that she would never have to clean her fur again! She started towards Rachel.

"Rachel…it's me!" she said, taking Rachel's hands in her own.

Rachel looked up at the woman that stood in front of her inquisitively. She touched Quinn's short scruffy blond hair, and twirled it in her fingers, as she searched her face until she came to the familiar hazel eyes.

"It is you!" Rachel proclaimed.

The pair stared at one another in amazement, as they started to drift closer.

_This is it, _Quinn thought. _This is love. _

She leaned in, closing the shrinking gap between the two of them, and pressed her lips to Rachel's.

_Fireworks, _Rachel thought, and sighed as she deepened the kiss.

Around them, the castle began to transform into its former glorious state, and all the servants slowly became human again.

Blaine waggled his eyebrows at Kurt, who was now back into his slender male form. Across the room, Santana and Brittany were already kissing passionately and Mercedes was trying to get the pair to stop.

Quinn smiled happily as she ended the kiss.

"Rachel?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Do you think you'd like to stay here again-with me?"

"Do I have to be a prisoner this time?" Rachel asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh no-no of course not! I just thought.." Quinn stuttered out, before noticing Rachel's smirk.

She smirked back before speaking. "Well, I guess you won't get to brush my fur anymore, huh?"

"Are you kidding? Look at this mane you have left!" Rachel said as she reached up to ruffle the taller woman's clipped locks.

The pair smile at one another and joined hands, as they wondered into the castle to find everyone else.

_I finally got my adventure, _Rachel thought, squeezing Quinn's hand. _Who would've thought that it would be with a beast, and a woman no less! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, here's what I came up with, I hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempt at writing any type of smut, so please review and let me know if you have any tips. Thanks so much, happy reading! **

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel had cleaned up and experienced a lovely reunion with the servants, and Hiram, and were now sitting in the parlor.<p>

"Rachel…" Quinn began.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel asked, raking the blonde's new body over.

"I wondered…since you've decided to stay here…do you think you'd like to get…married eventually?"

"Of course, Quinn. But only after I've trained myself to the highest level of vocal performance."

"Oh, that's great." Quinn grinned, relieved that she had a more viable future in place.

"Are you…happy with my transformation?" she inquired softly.

"How could I not be?" Rachel replied. "You're still the same kind, gentle, intelligent, sweet, loving…woman I fell in love with. You're just not as furry now." She said with a smirk.

"So you're not disappointed that you're in love with a woman? I have several servants in same-sex relationships…but not everyone is ok with it…"

"Well…to be honest, I thought I'd fall for someone I could have children with…but…I don't need children. I have you."

"Actually…there's something I need to tell you." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hands in her own.

_What could she possibly be keeping from me…oh. OH. I knew it! I knew I saw…something in her trousers that morning! _Rachel thought.

"I…you say you'd like children eventually…well…I-I could help you do that…What I mean to say is, we-we could have our own…if you wanted-but if you want to leave after this…I understand." Quinn's face was on fire. She cast her eyes on the floor, trying to avoid meeting Rachel's gaze at all costs. _Surely she'll leave, _Quinn thought. _Once she finds out about…my problem. _

"Quinn?" Rachel said, reaching out and pulling the blonde woman's chin up. "Do you have…male parts?"

"Yes" Quinn sighed out, her face miserable. "And if you want to go now…I understand entirely. I will always love you…"

"Quinn-Quinn…I'm not leaving." Rachel said. "I love you. I think I'm stuck with you now." She said mischievously.

"You're-you're not?"

"No." Rachel replied. "In fact…our relationship is already so unorthodox…I…Are you…have you ever?"

As Quinn caught on to what Rachel was trying to say, she flushed even further.

"No…No I haven't. Did you?"

"No, I haven't either…but I can't imagine someone better than you…"

Quinn took Rachel's hands and led her out of the parlor, towards the West Wing (which was now a beautiful master wing now that the spell had broken), as Kurt and Blaine watched from a shadowed corner.

"Ah, young love" Kurt sighed.

"We have that too." Blaine grinned, pulling his lover towards their chamber.

Once upstairs, the pair was even more shy than before. Deciding to take the lead, Quinn kissed Rachel softly, pulling the smaller woman towards her.

Rachel was astounded by the softness of Quinn's lips, and the gentleness of her touch. _She's nothing like how that brute Finn handled me…_Rachel thought. _She's acting as if I'll run off at any second…Humm…I'll show her that I'm here to stay. _

Rachel deepened the kiss, pulling Quinn even closer to her, and tentatively stuck her tongue out to brush Quinn's lips. Quinn stiffened for a second, than parted her lips to allow Rachel access. As their tongues brushed, the pair moaned softly, astounded by the new sensations. Quinn, suddenly bold, pawed at the ties of Rachel's dress, and began kissing the shorter woman's neck, much to Rachel's delight. She stepped out of her dress, leaving only her shift as Quinn layed her on the bed. As Quinn crawled towards her, Rachel pouted.

"Take your shirt and cape off, at least…please."

Quinn, eager to please dropped both to the floor in a matter of seconds and crawled under the covers where Rachel lay, clad only in her breeches.

The pair began kissing with renewed passion, exploring each other's mouths and necks. Quinn lightly sucked on Rachel's neck, and was delighted to hear the girl moan loudly. She continued her ministrations, and soon began to set her sights lower. She slowly removed Rachel's shift, until the girl was completely naked. Quinn set immediately to work, worshipping the tanned skin. She gingerly suckled one of Rachel's nipples, her hand toying with the other breast. Quinn felt that slightly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach again…like she'd had when Rachel was petting her…and realized that she was growing hard. Ignoring her…extra appendage, she moved even further down Rachel's body.

"Quinn…what-what're you doi-OH!" Rachel cried out, as Quinn's tongue made contact.

"Oh, Quinn…" she pulled the blonde's head closer as she began to enthusiastically lap up the juices Rachel had created.

_I should've done this sooner…_Quinn reflected, face buried between Rachel's thighs. _She tastes wonderful! Like…vanilla. With maybe…is that lavender? _Drunk with the taste of Rachel, Quinn lightly sucked on the protruding bud, to see if it would create a response. Rachel groaned loudly, and nearly lifted her hips (with Quinn attached) completely off the bed. Quinn returned to the hardened bud again, gingerly sucking and licking until Rachel was screaming her name.

"Quinn! Quinn! OH!" Rachel's hips lifted off the bed, as her thighs squeezed Quinn's head. When she came down, Quinn slinked back up the bed, and held the speechless girl. _Now that's something I could do more often! _Quinn thought, grinning at the girl beside her.

"Rach…Rachel, how are you?" Quinn asked, slightly worried that Rachel hadn't spoken in nearly two minutes.

"I-Quinn…I'm…._wonderful." _Rachel replied with a groan. "I don't know what that was…but I-I've never felt anything like it…"

"I just wondered what you tasted like." Quinn answered honestly.

"Oh, and look at this…" Rachel said, her eyes drifting down to Quinn's breeches, where the fabric was becoming quite strained. Before Quinn could reply, she'd reached over and rubbed Quinn's hardening member through the fabric.

"Rachel, I…oh." Quinn protested.

"I wonder…" Rachel began, as she kissed down Quinn's neck, stopping at her breasts for mere seconds before continuing down her stomach.

"Wonder what?" Quinn choked out, mind hazy from Rachel's attentions.

"I wonder…what you taste like" Rachel said, opening Quinn's breeches and releasing her from the constraints of the fabric. Quinn's "problem" popped out, a thick nine inches that was pointed directly at Rachel. Quinn sighed with worry until she felt Rachel's breathe on her tip. She froze, and watched as Rachel shyly stuck out her tongue to taste her. The moment her tongue made contact, Quinn whimpered, having never experienced something quite like this.

"You taste good, Quinn." Rachel said softly, licking slowly up her shaft. When she reached the tip, she took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Quinn was practically purring, laying back in complete ecstasy. Rachel began to slowly pump the base of her member as she tried to take more of Quinn in her mouth. Quinn felt something building…low within her, and became somewhat frightened.

"Rachel? Rach…I…this is amazing…I feel something…"

Rachel stopped, much to Quinn's dismay.

"You know, Quinn…as much fun as I'm having…there's something I'd like to do now…"

Quinn groaned until she found Rachel underneath her. The smaller girl had climbed up the bed, and flipped Quinn on top of her.

"I want…this…with you." Rachel sighed out.

Quinn was more than happy to oblige, and positioned herself above Rachel. She slowly dragged the tip of her penis up Rachel's slit, and almost growled at the heat and wetness she found there.

"I know it's supposed to hurt…" Rachel said softly…so please, just be gentle."

"Always." Quinn replied seriously, as she slowly pushed into the brunette.

Rachel hissed slightly as she stretched to accommodate Quinn, who was fighting the urge to move.

Quinn lay patiently, waiting for Rachel's signal to move, marveling in the tight wetness that consumed her. She looked at Rachel as if she were a goddess and spoke softly.

"Rachel…this…you…I can't imagine anything better." Quinn sighed out, hugging Rachel tenderly.

"Neither can I" Rachel said, with a small smile, lifting her hips and encouraging Quinn to move.

Quinn began to thrust slowly, much to the delight of both parties. Rachel could feel Quinn filling up every available inch inside her, and Quinn felt Rachel's tight heat pulling her in deeper with every thrust.

As she picked up the pace, Quinn's hazel eyes became intense, and her thrusts became almost animalistic.

"Oh please….Quinn…" Rachel sighed loudly, feeling herself at the brink of something wonderful.

With one powerful thrust, Rachel screamed out.

"Quinn! Oh, Quinn!" her walls contracted, pulling Quinn in deeper.

When Quinn felt Rachel get unbelievably tighter, she pushed over the precipice, and saw….fireworks.

She moaned as she came, howling out Rachel's name.

Later, Quinn looked down into Rachel's eyes, with awe and joy overtaking her features.

"Rachel…" she began.

"Shhh..I know." Rachel smiled, cuddling with the taller woman.

"I…thank you." Quinn said softly.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For being you…and loving me." Quinn replied, as she fell asleep, curled around the woman she loved.

Rachel smiled broadly, tears filling her eyes. _Really, I should thank you…_Rachel thought.

The pair drifted off to sleep together, content.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy with finals and the like, and I've felt super guilty with so many people asking for updates on this fic. [Especially Jenny, who reviewed my other Faberry fic and requested an update, sorry :( ] As always, let me know what you think, and I apologize for posting such a short chapter. :/ Happy reading! **

Quinn awoke with a groan, sunlight streaming in on her face.

As her eyes adjust, she wonders where Rachel is.

She's groggy, but she lifts her head and looks around.

Her eyes land on a small figured curled up in a chair next to the bed. _Rachel. _

"Rachel?" she calls out. _Why is my voice so weak? Why is she over there? _

Rachel lifts her head sleepily, and immediately jumps up and comes over to Quinn.

"Thank heavens you're awake…I was so worried that you…that I'd lost you."

"You'll have a hard time getting rid of me now." Quinn jokes, watching Rachel's concerned features intently.

She watches as Rachel pulls back the blanket a bit, and sees that her torso is bandaged up.

"Wha-" she begins, confused.

"I'm just checking your wound, Quinn. You've been out for almost a week, since Finn stabbed you and I confessed…"

Quinn blanched. "So…I've been unconscious? None of that was real?"

"None of what?" Rachel asked softly.

"You! You said you loved me! We-I…I love you, and we were...you were…with me" she finished lamely.

Rachel blushed. "Well…I did say I loved you…I just thought you hadn't heard me. It was before you had transformed. I've been taking care of you…"

Quinn gulped. Her mind was filled with images between the two of them that were apparently all created by her subconscious…until she suddenly had a realization.

"Wait, you've been taking care of me? So…you've been bathing me? You've seen me…disrobed?"

Rachel blushed even harder, and cast her eyes at the floor. "Yes, Quinn…I've seen everything."

Quinn laid back, flushed and incredibly embarrassed. "So…" she began softly, "Do you still love me…even now?"

Rachel locked eyes with the disheveled blonde. "Quinn…I don't know how to not love you…you're everything I've been looking for…and more" she said, glancing downwards as she said the last word, and looking back up into hazel eyes again.

Quinn took a deep breath and reached out for Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, you're everything I've been waiting on. I was perfectly content to accept my loneliness and let my anger at the world consume me…and then you showed up and changed everything. I've never met anyone like you."

Both girls colored slightly at this, and Rachel leaned over and tipped Quinn's chin up.

"Well, now that I know you're conscious…I'll say it again." She kissed Quinn softly before whispering,

"I love you, Quinn."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, after a lot of begging from so many of you, here's another smut chapter. I'm sorry that I kind of suck at smut writing. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review, because I dig it a lot. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Months later:<p>

Quinn stood in the parlor, nervously trying to fasten her cuff links. Her shaking hands made it hard to complete her look, and she was growing frustrated. Kurt rushed to her aid and quickly fastened the links before smoothing out the shoulders of her jacket.

"Master…Quinn, don't fret. You've got the girl," Kurt said softly.

"True…but you only get married once, right?"

Kurt just smiled and pushed Quinn's somewhat shaggy hair out of her eyes.

"She loves you, you know," he said gently. "If she didn't, you would still be furry." He winked, and led Quinn towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn stepped out into the gardens to await her bride.

* * *

><p>Brittany held Rachel's hand as she smoothed the brunette locks again.<p>

"Rachel, why are you all shaky?" she asked.

"I'm just happy, Brittany." Rachel said with a smile. "I always wanted more than what my town could offer…and this is more than I ever could have hoped for. Quinn…Quinn's the most wonderful person I've ever met. She's gentle, kind, sweet…caring…"

"And here I thought that **I** was the most wonderful person you've ever known," Santana interjected with a smirk.

"Really though…it's all because of you that this happened…you pulled her out of the darkness, and let her see the good in herself" she added in a whisper.

"Just like I did for you!" Brittany said, hugging Santana hard.

The pair shared a kiss, and hurried to help Rachel descend the stairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood at the altar, reminding herself to take deep breaths.<p>

The breathing didn't help; she lost all the air in her system as she saw Rachel walking towards her in a white gown. _Nothing could have prepared me for this_, she thought. Rachel was all she saw.

The ceremony flew past, leaving Quinn stumbling in a blur until Rachel began her vows.

"Quinn. I promise to cherish you all my days, and always push you to be better, and catch you when you fall. I promise to be your safe place, your light in the dark, the love of your life."

Tears sprang to Quinn's eyes as she heard Rachel's declaration of love. Her knees threatened to give, but she held fast to Rachel's hands and willed herself to speak.

"Rachel…you are already the love of my life…I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you. To love you for the entirety of my life, and to help you do all I can to make your mark in this dark world. You are brighter than any star in the sky, and I am so incredibly blessed to have you."

They kissed, and entered the castle as a married couple.

They had a lovely reception and after quite a bit of champagne, cake, and plenty of congratulations, the couple finally escaped to the West Wing.

The couple eyed each other shyly, neither one certain how to begin their first night together.

Quinn swallowed hard, and unbuttoned the top button on her shirt in an attempt to cool off from the alcohol in her system. She took a step towards Rachel, and took the smaller woman's hands in her own.

"Rachel…I've never seen anyone as lovely as you… but you're so much more than that…you're everything that I didn't even know I needed."

She cupped Rachel's face in her hands and gently kissed her.

Rachel leaned up into the kiss, astounded (as always) by the softness of Quinn's lips. She held Quinn's head, pulling the taller woman further into their embrace.

"I can't say that I'm not nervous…but, I know I'm safe in your hands" Rachel said between kisses.

Quinn nodded, and gave Rachel a small smile before trailing kisses down the side of Rachel's neck.

Rachel moaned at the contact and turned her head to allow Quinn greater access.

Quinn nipped gently at the soft skin beneath her, and her long fingers set to work on the ties of Rachel's gown.

The dress slipped off and fell to the floor between them as Quinn drew Rachel closer.

She lay Rachel down on the bed and began softly caressing the girl's breasts, much to Rachel's delight.

As Quinn continued her ministrations, Rachel became frustrated by the amount of clothing between them. She tugged at Quinn's shirt, need growing in her.

Quinn grinned as she shrugged off her upper layers, suddenly confident.

_I've done this before…_she recalled the intense dream, and the physical and emotional joys that she and Rachel had shared there.

She kissed her way down Rachel's neck, stopping at the perky nipples that awaited her.

Rachel pulled Quinn's head to her chest, reveling in the feeling of the warm tongue surrounding her nipple, and gasped when Quinn's teeth grazed the sensitive flesh.

The blonde continued on, burning a trail down Rachel's abdomen, towards the apex of her thighs.

Rachel felt something hard against her thigh, and glanced down to see Quinn straining against her breeches.

"Quinn…" she moaned, needing contact. _Where's she headed…OH! _

Quinn's pink tongue had found Rachel's bud, and had enveloped it with her glorious mouth. Rachel lifted her hips to meet Quinn's searching mouth, and groaned at the growing pressure that was building up within her. Quinn plunged her tongue into Rachel's center, trying to taste the beautiful woman beneath her. At the feeling of that warm muscle within her, Rachel's walls clamped down and she climaxed, holding tightly onto Quinn's hair, gasping for oxygen.

She came down from her high to Quinn's sweet breath on her face, kissing her softly.

"Hi there" Quinn said softly.

"Hello" Rachel groaned out, stretching. "Where did you learn tha-"

She was interrupted by Quinn's lips upon her own, and reminded of Quinn's own need as she pressed herself into Rachel, her erection straining against her breeches.

Rachel pulled at Quinn's trousers, releasing her hard member from its confines.

She reached between their bodies, and grasped Quinn, who moaned loudly.

"Rachel…" she gasped, suddenly shy. She sighed as Rachel pumped her slowly, spreading her pre-cum down her shaft. Rachel smiled gently and whispered "Just go slow…I love you."

She guided Quinn into her, wincing when her walls stretched to accommodate Quinn's girth.

Quinn looked down at Rachel, pure amazement on her face.

She thrust into Rachel, feeling the tight heat take her in. She sighed as Rachel lifted her hips to meet her, and felt her own climax building.

Rachel gasped, feeling the connection between them, feeling all of Quinn, so vulnerable above her. She moaned as Quinn's thrusts became more erratic, and another wave of pleasure washed over her.

She pulled Quinn in further as she cried out the girl's name, and felt Quinn's release within her.

The pair separated slowly, and Quinn took Rachel in her arms, stroking her hair softly.

"Rachel?" Quinn rasped out.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said, sounding satisfied, but tired.

"That was better than I ever dreamed."


End file.
